The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches
Book 2 of The Stories of Xhio. It will be told in regular chapter form, rather than using paragraphs. It takes place a few months after Book 1, and will introduce some new characters, allies and enemies alike. Chapter 1: Routines Siela watched as her partner, Neia practiced her routine morning shooting. And, no, it still wasn't quiet. It never was quiet. "Some things never change..." grinned Siela. "You think it's hard to break this? You try doing this every morning!" replied Neia. Ferrum, the Toa of Iron and the Toa Xharios were nearby, watching as well. "She's certainly getting better each day." noted Tezun, the Toa of Fire. "Well, she's pretty good at this. Besides, it's nice to know self defense, as you never know when something will attack you." replied Ferrum. Akirak, the Toa of Void, spoke up from behind the two. "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine today." Ferrum just nodded and replied, with a slight cockiness to his voice, "It's what I do." They all laughed and returned to watching Neia practice her shooting. Eventually, she came over to join them, a little weary and her fingers hurt from basically holding down the trigger. Jekkai, the Toa of Ice, commented, "One of these days, you're going to collapse from exhaustion by doing this every morning." "Oh, shut up, you. I will not." grinned Neia. "If I may be honest, you've been at this for quite some time. You must be a little tired." piped up Iruini, the Toa of Air. Neia paused for a while before reluctantly admitting, "Well... maybe a little." "Then go get some rest and we'll meet you later. We're heading out, we saw something bright in the sky earlier, and we want to go see what it is." said Siela. "Alright, fine, fine, I'm going." said Neia, slightly annoyed, hands raised in a "Hey, lay off." gesture. And with that, Siela and the Toa went off to look for the bright light they had seen mere moments ago, which could now be located by a trail of smoke following it, arching downwards towards the ground. Chapter 2: Cylan In the skies above, from far off in deep space, a small comet appeared in the upper atmosphere, gradually picking up speed as it came down before slamming into the ground with a mighty crash. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal a small Toa Canister. Siela, Neia (who had just joined them), and the Toa Xharios had came over to see what was in it, all of them intrigued. The Toa stood with their weapons ready, just in case. The canister opened and out climbed a being, clad in white and trans-yellow armour, with a grey chestplate. After a long moment of awkward silence, the new arrival spoke first. "Greetings. I am Cylan, female Toa of Electricity. I was sent here by request of Spherus Magna." She paused before adding, "Where exactly is here?" "Xhio." said the group simultaneously. "Xhio. I was told this planet was discovered mere months ago by our Ko-Matoran astronomers." said Cylan. "You'd be correct." said Ferrum, before adding, "I'm Ferrum, Toa of Iron. This is my team, the Toa Xharios." One by one, the Toa introduced themselves. "Tezun, Toa of Fire." "Akirak, Toa of Void." "Jekkai, Toa of Ice." "Iruini, Toa of Air." "And these two are Siela and Neia." finished Ferrum. Siela and Neia waved at Cylan, who slowly waved back, then returned her attention to Ferrum. "A Toa Team? How nice. I would very much like to join this and help you in the fight." said Cylan with determination. "Well, er..." said Ferrum. "Ferrum, what's wrong...?" asked Neia. "It's just that when Iruini and I-" "Iruini and I?" interrupted Akirak and Tezun, understandably irritated. "Oh, sorry. When Iruini, me, Akirak and Tezun created this team, we agreed that we needed to vote before adding another member. It's a strange system, but we feel it sets us apart from other Toa teams." sighed Ferrum. Jekkai quipped, "We're not exactly'' like other teams. I mean, look at us." The others just stared at him. "That's highly unusual for a Toa Team to do such an action." said Cylan, getting back to the conversation. "Well, we have to. All in favor, raise your hand?" One by one, all 5 Toa, plus the 2 Matoran raised their hands. Cylan smiled behind her mask. "A majority vote. This means that I am allowed to join." "Yes, it does. Welcome to the Toa Xharios, Cylan." grinned Ferrum. "Finally, I get a Toa-sister." said Akirak. Everyone laughed at this remark, happy to have made a new teammate. Chapter 3: Teridax's Rage "'ANOTHER ONE!?" Makuta Teridax's rage was not well hidden in his voice, which echoed across the cavern walls. "Teridax, sir, it appears that there is a new Toa on the planet. She calls herself Cylan, Toa of Electricity." reported Navlax. "It appears we have been in hiding for far too long." grimaced Teridax. "It appears so, sir." agreed Navlax, before adding, "Luckily, I have taken the liberty of hiring some help to do the job for us." "...Help?" Teridax's displeasure dripped in this remark, causing Navlax to noticeable flinch momentarily before recovering quickly. "Er, yes, help. This is the Zeverek bounty hunter Tazerok, the Ex-Toa of Psionics Zharena, and the genetically-modified marksman Mitalma, or "Splitsoul", as others have called him." said Navlax. Each of the three bowed before Teridax. Teridax paused for a while before answering, "This is... Acceptable. Leave at once, and find these Toa. You will get a reward for their captures, but I want them alive..." "...So I can kill them myself." Another Makuta, Makuta Vernu of the Toxin element, came before Teridax and bowed. "My lord, I saw the Toa, but they seemed defensive. I did not want to draw attention to myself, so I-" But he was interrupted by Teridax. "You DARE retreat?" yelled Teridax, the fury in his eyes blazing, causing Vernu to shake a bit. Actual fire could be seen coming out of Teridax's eyes. As much as he didn't want to, Vernu was forced to stare into them. They resembled a living hell. Vernu could feel the burning heat, mentally and physically. "Now, the three of you, look closely. This is what happens when you fail me. Vernu, stand over here." said Teridax, in a strangely calm voice. Vernu did as he was told, slowly approaching Teridax. Teridax beckoned the General, who had been standing nearby, over, who walked up with his large axe. Then he swung it into Vernu's neck, decapitating him, causing a odd mixture of toxin and blood to spill out onto the ground, while his eyes were fading from a deep red to a blank grey. Vernu's head, dull and lifeless, fell and rolled off, into the darkness while his body collapsed with a thud. '' Then the General did another slice to Vernu's torso. His organs spilled out onto the floor with ''plops, causing the three dark hunters to nearly throw up in disgust. Makuta Teridax sinisterly grinned. Sights like these never failed to please him. A while later, when the contents of their stomachs were taken care of, all three dark hunters stood wide-eyed, unable to speak, but they slowly nodded, showing they understood their punishment. "Now go," said Teridax. "Find these Toa, and make them beg you for mercy." "Yes, sir." said all three simultaneously. Then they headed out, weapons at the ready. Chapter 4: Unknown Enemies "I just felt a strange chill." "A chill?" asked Siela to Ferrum. "Yes. A chill. Like something evil is lurking around..." "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." said Akirak. "I am not seeing any signs of evil. Akirak is correct, perhaps you are mistaken." agreed Cylan. "You're both right. It's probably just me." sighed Ferrum. The group was showing Cylan around the outskirts of the village, and were currently wandering in a little forest nearby. But Ferrum was actually correct. Tazerok was lurking nearby, quietly, daring not to breathe as so the Toa might hear him. He was waiting for the perfect moment to strike... And then, not watching where he was going, accidently stepped on a small stick, which made a little crack. The Toa immediately snapped to attention and looked around. "Oh, for-. Damn it to Karzahni." thought Tazerok. No use hiding now. And with that, he leaped out and landed before the Toa. "Who the blazing hell are you?" asked Tezun. "It's a-" begun Cylan, before being interrupted by the newcomer. "Why, you foolish Toa! Do you not know who I am? I am Tazerok, renowned Zeverek bounty hunter, servant of Teridax, and it would be my pleasure to blast your Kanohi and armor to bits, but I sadly have orders not to. But I am warning you, my trigger finger is feeling mighty itchy..." grinned Tazerok. There was a very long and uncomfortable pause before Jekkai asked, "Anyone else have no clue who this guy is, or is it just me?" Everyone except for Tazerok nodded their agreement. "Well, as they say, fame is fleeting. Now, if you don't mind, I'll need one of you to come with me, if that's not a problem." said Tazerok. "Do you actually think we'll make this easy for you?" asked Neia. "Touché, little water maiden. But there is no need. I'll make it easier for you." said Tazerok as he loaded his gun and aimed at Siela and Neia, who both glared at him. "Toa, defense positions." ordered Ferrum. Each Toa brought out their weapon, ready to fight. "Well, well, all of you use melee weapons... Except for your new friend, who has a very, very neat gun that I wouldn't mind adding to my arsenal. Have me challenge her." said Tazerok, eager for a duel and pointing to Cylan. "...But I will get a reward if you lose." Tazerok thought to himself for a moment and then grinned. "If you lose, you have to come with me to Teridax, and you must give your gun to me. Permanently. Deal?" Siela and Neia gasped. Cylan hadn't been in a single fight yet since her arrival. Would she be able to hold her own? Cylan stepped forward and said, "I accept this challenge. But there shall be a reward for me as well. If you lose, you will be captured and taken with us, but there will be no arguments, you will come peacefully." "Up until that last bit, that was a little evil, Cylan." said Iruini, worriedly. "He is a menace. As a Toa, it has been said that it is our duty to see that those menaces are taken care of. It is our duty." said Cylan. "So do we have a deal?" asked Tazerok. "...We do indeed." said Cylan. Chapter 5: Cylan's Game "Are you two ready?" asked Siela, acting as the referee. "Yes." replied Cylan and Tazerok simultaneously. "Alright, there will be ''no'' ''killing'.'' First one to stun their opponent is the victor." said Neia, acting as the co-referee. And thus they begun the match. The Toa stood by, watching quietly. Ferrum muttered under his breath, "Prepare for hell." Tazerok instantly began shooting at Cylan, who dodged the bullets, pulled out her own dual-barrelled electric gun and returned fire. Tazerok dodged the blasts while moving to a better spot, Cylan approaching him slowly. Electricity and bullets scattered everywhere, caused by the firepower. Tazerok then flipped down a small handle on the front of his gun, which converted it into an automatic. "Oh, shi-" was all Cylan got out before quickly dodging. Tazerok laughed. "Foolish Toa, it is unwise to run from me. Just accept your fate!" "We will see who's fate shall be accepted, Zeverek." said Cylan. And thus they continued. Bullet shells surrounded the small area, with faint sparks crackling quietly. Eventually, Cylan slowly got the upper hand, as Tazerok was slowly running out of ammo. ''Wait for it... Wait for it... NOW! thought Cylan as Tazerok stopped shooting and faint clicks were heard. He uttered a single "Crap," as he reloaded. It would only take a few seconds. And that was all the time she needed. She fired a large blast at him quickly, and he fell down to the ground. The Toa Xharios, Siela and Neia all cheered. But they didn't see Tazerok raise his gun slowly and nail Cylan in the back. She froze, stunned. And then she fell to the ground, her gun slipping out of her hand. A small bullet was lodged in her back. A small trickle of blood came out of the wound. Had Tazerok cheated? "NO!" screamed Siela. The Toa went over to check on her, hoping she was still conscious, but the audible cracks in Ferrum's voice said otherwise. "She's still breathing, thank the Great Spirit, but she's... knocked out." said Ferrum. "But that means-" said Neia, despairingly. "I win." interrupted Tazerok, menacingly standing over Cylan's body. "You'll never take her!" shouted Akirak, and the Toa rushed at Tazerok, only for them to be quickly stunned by Tazerok, who was laughing the entire time. One by one, the Toa fell down quickly. Then Tazerok picked up Cylan's gun and admired it. "How nice. It looks like this gun is mine now. I think I'll find a nice use for it. Until we meet again, Toa and Matoran." grinned Tazerok wickedly before picking up Cylan's body, slinging it over his shoulder and walking off, obviously pleased with himself. "Cylan... No..." said Neia, her voice audibly breaking like Ferrum's had earlier. "We'll... get her... back... some...how..." strained Ferrum, trying to recover from the stun. "Yes, we will. Tazerok, Teridax, all of them, they shall be punished, for they have messed with our friend. And if you mess with one of us..." said Siela. "...You mess with all of us." finished Neia. Behind them, the Toa looked at one another and nodded in agreement. They each had lost a new friend that day. But they swore they would do everything they could to get her back. For they all knew the Three Virtues well. Unity, Duty, and Destiny. And to them, right now, Unity was more important than anything in the universe. Nothing would come between rescuing their friend. Chapter 6: Electricity Contained The first thing Cylan saw when she came to was Tazerok's wickedly-grinning face, his teeth gnashed, his eyes fiery. Not exactly a pleasant sight. Cylan glared at him, before realizing who else was standing there. Teridax's steely gaze, staring down into her. Which was also not a pleasant sight. She got a better look at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of building, some sort of hideout for the Makuta. "Well, well, well. The new rookie. And here, I was thinking Navlax was wrong to hire you, Zeverek." said Teridax, praising Tazerok. "Thank you, sir." grinned Tazerok. "Take her to a cell. If her friends come, we'll make sure she's heavily guarded. No one will be seeing her for a long time." ordered Navlax, flying in from above. "...Except for us, right?" asked Zharena, who had been standing nearby the whole time. "Oh, just shut up and take her to the cell, dammit." snapped Navlax, rolling her eyes at Zharena's question. "Yes, ma'am." said Tazerok and Zharena, who proceeded to drag Cylan to a small cell, where she was imprisoned in shackles and hanged on the wall. She grimaced as her wrists and ankles were squeezed by the metal cuffs. "Don't worry, Toa, you'll still have people to hang around with. It's just that they'll be us. And, let me tell you, we're not exactly a friendly bunch." said Tazerok. Zharena just nodded her agreement. "Yes, do not worry," Navlax said as she came into the cell and gently put a hand on Cylan's Kanohi. "We'll keep you company." Cylan shuddered at the thought, and the fact that Navlax's cold hand was felt throughout her entire body. "Now, get some rest," said Navlax as she left. "We have a very busy day tomorrow to find your friends and we won't go easy on them this time." Tazerok and Zharena both laughed as they left with Navlax, leaving Cylan all alone in the fading light. She hung her head in despair, and hoped that her new team, her new friends, wouldn't abandon her. After all, thought Cylan, They would not abandon the newest member, would they? Would they? And then Cylan slowly fell asleep, praying someone would come, her breathing the only sound in the cold darkness that slowly engulfed her, her trans-green armour glowing softly, the only visible light in the inky black. And so she waited... Please come, my friends... she thought, full of an odd mixture of sadness and hope. Please come... And then everything was silent. Epilogue Miles away, on the other side of the planet, a being trudged forward in the sands, his feet making imprints, leaving a trail for those curious to follow. He hadn't heard from him in so long. Was he alright? Was he alive? Slowly, 4 other being followed, using large staffs as walking sticks to balance themselves. They were tired, and exhausted from their long journey. In the distance, 5 columns of smoke could be seen faintly, rising from the hills. Each of the beings wore different coloured armor, with small pieces of metallic colours making them stand out. They looked important, and they seemed to resemble noble beings from days of old. They also appeared somewhat heroic, to the first glance. One of the beings, clad in blue and gunmetal armor, spoke to the first being, clad in red and silver, who was apparently the leader. "Are we almost there?" "Not quite yet," said the red and silver being. "But we're getting closer." "We'll find him. He's alive, somewhere." said one behind the two, clad in white and silver. Two others, one clad in black and gunmetal, another in brown and gold, nodded their agreement. "Right, then. Let's move." said the red and silver being. "Are you sure he's even alive?" asked the brown and gold one. "I'm sure of it. I can feel it." replied the red and silver one. "He must be, if we've come all this way." said the black and gunmetal one. The blue and gunmetal one gazed into the distance. They still had a long way to go. She then spoke to their leader. "We'll find him. Don't worry, Norik. We ''will ''find him." "I hope so, Gaaki." said the being called Norik. "Kualus, Pouks, Bomonga, let's go." And off they went. Characters *Siela *Neia *Toa Xharios **Ferrum **Tezun **Akirak **Jekkai **Iruini **Cylan *Makuta Teridax *Makuta Navlax *Makuta Vernu *"General" *Tazerok, Zeverek bounty hunter *Zharena, Ex-Toa of Psionics *Miltalma/"Splitsoul", mutated marksman *The Five Beings Trivia *Book 2 is the first book in the series to use the normal chapter-book form, rather then separate proses combined together. *A few new characters will be introduced in this story. *A Gahlok was rumoured to make an appearance. It would be based on Maccy himself, and the Bohrok would be slightly more military-based. This was changed because Maccy realized this idea was very confusing. *A Zeverek bounty hunter has been confirmed to make an appearance. *This story will start out nice and calm, but will gradually descend a darker path. *Maccy ended this story on a cliffhanger on purpose to lead into Book 3. *Tazerok was named by ChineseLegolas. *This story marks the first appearance of a canon Toa team in the Maccyverse. Originally, the Toa Mata were supposed to appear, but Maccy scrapped this idea. *The cover was made by Invader39